Donna Amelia
by DippingIntoWords
Summary: After watching the episode of Doctor Who "Silence in the Library", I thought of why River was so shocked to see her, as well after reading this theory that River Song is pregnant.


**A/N: Yes, I know I still have to finish A Few Minutes More. As soon as I'm out of a block and find time in my schedule (cause I'm in school now) I'll get right on it. As for this one, the idea came to me after seeing a video about this theory that River's pregnant. Afterwards, I decided to write this quick little fic. I guess it's a bit AU, but I like to think it takes place after The Angels Take Manhattan.**

**Anyway, without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

**Donna Amelia**

The Doctor tucked a little girl into her bed on the TARDIS, kissed her forehead, and sat down next to her. "Alright dear, which story would you like to hear today? How your mother made time collapse in on itself and I had to save it? How I met William Shakespeare and he wrote one of the greatest sonnets about my friend? What about the time I found out my friend would become the Face of Boe?"

The little girl thought for a moment before answering, "I want to know who you named me after."

The Doctor felt a pang of guilt for a moment, thinking back to that day he lost his friend. He tried his hardest to prevent his face from becoming solemn. "Alright. Why not." He clapped his hands together.

…

The Doctor held his hands on River's protruding belly. "My, if looks as if there's a planet in there!"

"Doctor!" River couldn't believe what he said. "That's your child in there."

The Doctor grinned and placed his hear to her stomach, as if he could hear what was going on in there. "Sounds like she's enjoying it in there. It's a bit muffled." The Doctor removed his ear. "I can speak baby, you know."

"Yes, I know, you've told me before." She replied. "But you haven't answered my question yet."

The Doctor looked back down to the belly. "What was it again?"

"What do you want to name her?"

The Doctor froze for a moment. "She says her name is Queen of the Waters."

River wasn't impressed. "I know, but I want to give her a real name. I was thinking of putting Mum's name either as her first or middle name."

"Sure, we can do that." He said. "Amelia as a middle name is lovely."

"Alright then, and her first name? How about one of your friends?" River suggested. "Martha? Sarah – Jane? Ro – " River stopped herself. Naming your child after someone who you once loved romantically wasn't a good idea. "Donna?"

The Doctor looked back at River. River could see the sadness in his eyes and instantly remembered what happened to Donna. "I – I'm sorry. I just thought that –"

"No, no, it's fine." He considered it for a moment.

"I thought that because she was your best friend and an intergalactic hero it would be… well, you know. Some humans name their children after heroes."

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Donna Amelia." A small smile crept onto his face. "The two gingers on the TARDIS."

…

Donna crossed her arms. "I knew she was your friend, but what exactly happened? I want to know why she was a hero, why she went away."

The Doctor thought for a moment before he was interrupted.

"Sweetie, I need you to steer the TARDIS. I have to go get something." River stood in the doorway. She sat down on the edge of the bed once the Doctor left. "Hun, there are some things better left in the past." She brushed the brown curls out of her daughter's face.

"But mom…" Donna sighed.

River looked out the doorway to make sure the Doctor wasn't within earshot. She could only see an empty hallway. "Alright. Well, from what your father told me, she was an amazing woman. At first a bit rough, but eventually he found her to be a marvelous woman. She helped him solve a mystery in the 1940s, save a family from the fires of Pompeii, and even save 27 planets from the Daleks – in one day!"

"One day?" Donna marveled at the thought.

"You bet. She was your father's best friend."

"Then why did she go away?" Donna inquired.

River wasn't sure what to tell her daughter. "Well, something happened to Donna. While trying to save the universe, she got a Time Lord mind in a meta crisis. There had never been one. So, your father had to save her." River paused, thinking how to explain it. "So she forgot her memories and went back to her normal life before she met your father. Otherwise she would have died."

Donna sat up in her bed. "Is that Donna? From The Ballad of Donna Noble?"

River nodded. "Yes."

Donna's face was astonished. "You mean Dad was friends with a hero?"

"Many. Donna's just one of the more famous ones."

Donna couldn't believe what she heard. Her father a hero? Friends with heroes? "Wow!" she lay back down.

River smiled halfheartedly, thinking of how it must be for Donna, not knowing how much she's adored by those planets. "Alright honey, time for bed." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and tucked her back in. "Goodnight."

"Mom, wait!"

River sat back down.

"Did you ever meet Donna?"

River thought for a moment, thinking of that day in the Library. "Yes."

"Tell me about it."

River remembered meeting the woman. She remembered hearing all the good things she did for people, all the adventures the Doctor told her about. She couldn't help but be astonished to finally meet her. "She was really something else. She was really nice. I wish I had the chance to know her better." River took a moment to think. "Well, it's time for you to go to bed. Good night."

…

River finally got the chance to leave the room. Entering the console, she put her arm around the Doctor.

"Thanks River." He looked down at her.

"I knew you wouldn't want to go through that again." She kissed him on the cheek.

…

"Alright!" The Doctor opened the doors. "England!" he announced to Donna. "This is where all my companions are from. Well, for the most part."

"Wow!" Donna took it all in. Bustling humans, tall buildings, cars everywhere. She had only been to Earth a few times, each time still amazed about it. The family of three walked the streets, exploring. "Want something to eat?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure!" Donna loved Earth food. "Can I get a croissant?" she pointed to the bakery across the street.

"Sure." The Doctor looked to River to see if she had any money left over from the last trip.

River pulled out enough money for them all to get something. "I'll buy." She told them. "Save us a seat, alright honey?"

Donna nodded and skipped away, sitting herself down at a red table in the outdoor patio. Sitting herself down, she took in all she could of England; pigeons strutting, people conversing. It was still all new to her.

"Yes, this is Donna Noble."

Donna perked up at the sound, trying to find the source. Looking around the outdoor patio, she finally found a woman with red hair.

"Yes, the papers are on my desk. Okay. No, I won't be in til Monday."

Donna jumped out of her seat to greet the woman once she had put the phone down. "Hello." She sat in the chair opposite to the woman.

"Hello…" The woman seemed a bit confused as to why a child would be sitting with her.

"I think you're a lovely person, really. I've heard all about you." Donna swung her feet, not being able to touch the ground.

The red haired woman looked even more confused. "'Scuse me?"

"Yeah! Can I have your autograph? I don't have a pen or paper though… Do you?"

The woman seemed to relax after that. _Must have me confused for an actor or something._ She thought. "No, no, I'm not an actress." She shook her head, smiling.

"No, you're one o the greatest people ever to live!"

The woman smiled. _I guess she doesn't get it…_ "Alright, well," Donna pulled a notebook and pen out of her purse. "Who will I make this out to?"

…

When the Doctor and River finally received their order, they watched a red haired woman left the patio area.

"Was that…?" River began.

"Yes… It was…" The Doctor seemed a bit distant. "And she was smiling…" they went out to the patio area to find their daughter.

"Dad! Mom! You'll never guess who I met!" Donna bounced in her seat.

The two parents exchanged worried expressions.

"She even gave me an autograph!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
